A Estrela
by Ange Paris
Summary: "Pessoas especiais existem embora eu não tenha escolhido ser uma delas" Dan vê sua vida mudar quando conhece uma misteriosa e encantadora garota. Ele não sabe nada sobre o seu passado nem sobre ela.Qual não é o seu susto quando o inimigo mortal da sua família também quer a garota por motivos totalmente desconhecidos - até por ela. E se o motivo fosse irreal, incrível e impossível?
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO: O FINAL PELO COMEÇO**

"_Era uma vez, há muito, muito tempo atrás, em um reino muito distante..._"

Não, não. Para tudo! Tá tudo errado! Alguém, por favor, apague essa frase?

Desculpem-me, mas a _minha_ história não vai começar assim. Quer dizer, talvez eu esteja sendo um _pouquinho_ egoísta _e_ mandão demais porque ela não é só minha, mas envolve também muitas outras pessoas, principalmente uma pessoa, e muitas outras histórias paralelas. E, segundo uma pessoa, "Você não vê? Não era para você fazer parte dessa história! Você não pertence à ela!" Animador, não? Mas, voltando...

Primeiro porque ela nunca foi um conto, até porque contos são curtos - valeu, Amy, pelo fato de você ser uma chata, mas, apesar de tudo, ter me ensinado alguma coisa que eu estava distraído demais nas aulas para aprender - e essa história é muito longa. Também não é de fadas porque criaturas mágicas e misteriosas não existem - ou talvez exista nessa história, mas isso é você que vai decidir. Segundo porque, pelo curso da história, como você vai ver, ela não termina feliz, e terceiro porque eu odeio, _odeio_, contos de fadas!

Essa história (ler o terceiro parágrafo) não é só minha, mas também não se passa há muito tempo, nem em um reino, muito menos distante.

É muito difícil dizer, exatamente, quando e porque tudo começou, até porque uma coisa leva a outra e tudo é resultado de algumas escolhas e muito acaso. Talvez foi quando eu a vi, mas eu não teria a visto se não tivesse ido a faculdade e eu não teria ido para a faculdade se ainda morasse em Boston e eu eu não morava mais em Boston porque... bem aí a coisa fica longa demais e complica tudo e tudo o que eu _não quero_ é que vocês se confundam mais do que eu estou. Por isso vou começar do ponto em que a vi pela primeira vez, até porque foi aí que minha vida realmente chegou a uma encruzilhada.

Bem, isso aconteceu a dois anos atrás, em L.A., Califórnia. Pois é, né? Vocês aí da poltrona devem estar pensando... Los Angeles! Hollywood! UAU! Atores famosos! Brilho! Glamour! Fama! Não, não é nada disso. E eu não fui pra lá para virar ator, muito menos a Amy. Isso sim seria engraçado e daria uma história bem melhor do que essa, além de poder render boas risadas. Infelizmente não é esse o caso, então, vou logo avisando: essa história não é engraçada - ela tá mais para uma tragédia grega - e é longa, por isso se você não estiver disposto é melhor procurar outra leitura antes de começar esta.

Bom, também vou facilitar um pouco as coisas pra vocês e não me demorar tanto assim.

Eu estava na faculdade de Amy, quer dizer, minha faculdade também, porque eu estava fazendo Matemática há três semanas, era um calouro, mas era um pouco estranho dizer que ela era minha. Sim, acho que foi aí que tudo começou...

"_Alguns meses atrás..."_

Eu estava sentado no extenso banco de concreto com uns amigos e, de repente, meus olhos foram tomados por uma surpresa agradável e impressionante.

Uma garota cruzou o portão e avançou os passos em direção ao campus pelo caminho pavimentado. Uma deusa flutuando. Não há outra palavra para isso.

Jamais esquecerei aquela primeira visão de Iris. O corpo alto e esguio delineado contra a claridade da tarde, a nítida sensação de fogo adormecido que parecia encontrar alguma expressão apenas num traço suave em seus olhos, maravilhosos, extraordinários, castanho-caramelados, diferente dos olhos de qualquer outra mulher que conheci; a força intensa da serenidade que ela possuía, que apesar disso transmitia a impressão de um espírito rebelde e indomável, em um corpo cuidadosamente civilizado... tais imagens ficarão gravadas para sempre em minha memória. Jamais as esquecerei.

E ela caminhava como uma deusa, sem esforço, parecendo deslizar cada vez para mais perto de mim, como num sonho...

Mas como aquilo (decididamente) não era um sonho, eu sabia que algo cortaria a minha alegria. E ela não parou, nem virou-se.

Ela passou por nós, uma brisa esvoaçando os seus cabelos de tons castanho-claros, numa profusão quase dourada por causa do sol que tocava seus fios, em um manto de ouro vermelho. Um farfalhar suave do tecido leve da sua saia chegou aos nossos ouvidos como também o cheiro floral que emanava dela. Nunca me esquecerei daquele cheiro. Como se a temporada primaveril tivesse sido aberta e todas as flores se misturassem para dar aquele aroma magnético e viciante.

Aquela pele de seda, perolado, bonita, brilhava ao sol da tarde.

Ela não olhou para nós, mas parecia saber que a olhávamos. Talvez pelo modo engraçado como ela tentava disfarçar um sorriso frouxo, ou talvez o jeito com que sua cabeça se inclinava ligeiramente ou o leve rubor em sua face... a verdade é que não sei bem. _Ela_ era totalmente normal. Suas roupas delicadas porém simples, seus cabelos soltos, sem qualquer vestígio de escova e secador e seu rosto completamente limpo de qualquer maquiagem, não que ela precisasse dessas coisas.

– Uau! Ela parece ter um... um... um fogo adormecido!

– "Um fogo adormecido"? Qual foi a dessa? – Robert riu.

– E bota fogo nisso! Ela é demais, né mesmo? – Dylan sonhou.

– Bom, seja como for, este fogo está _bem_ adormecido... – brincou Charlie.

– Quem... Quem é _ela_? – perguntei, hipnotizado.

– Aquela? De boa, Dan, _aquela_ você não consegue.

Lancei-lhe um olhar ameaçador e superior ao mesmo tempo.

– E você poderia me dizer então quem é a garota impossível e o porquê dela ser?

Dando de ombros, Charlie explicou:

– _Aquela_ é Iris – disse, apontando com o queixo a garota que acabara de passar por nós. – Bom, ela é impossível. Esqueça! Ela parece _achar_ que está a um patamar acima do nosso.

Reparei no modo como ele ressaltou o "achar", um pouco irritado. Era difícil pra Charlie encontrar alguém que fosse mais auto-suficiente do que ele.

– Vai ver se a explicação não é essa? Ela foi uma safadinha lá em cima e os deuses a expulsaram de lá – Dylan soltou um de seus comentários terríveis, mas tive de admitir que essa suposição divina tivesse me ocorrido. Robert revirou os olhos.

– Se ela for, que os deuses me perdoem, mas ela é mais bonita que Afrodite!

Fiquei olhando fielmente a garota atravessar todo o caminho de concreto até chegar ao prédio e parar na entrada. Ela havia se encontrado com, o que pareciam ser, suas amigas. Eram garotas bonitas, eu tinha que admitir, mas, que perto dela, perdiam todo e qualquer brilho. De todas, eu reconheci apenas Alex, uma loira sexy cheia de curvas, que não tinha das melhores famas. Havia ainda uma chinesa de olhinhos puxados e outra com cabelos preto azulados extremamente lisos.

Iris sorria docemente. Elas conversavam sobre algo. Então, subitamente, ela virou o rosto, como se soubesse que eu a olhava, fazendo seus cabelos flutuarem com o movimento, e seus olhos encontraram os meus, precisamente, e fixaram-se por menos de cinco segundos que mais pareceram uma eternidade, como se o tempo tivesse congelado naquele instante. Senti como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por mim, me varrendo completamente. Foi como ver através daqueles olhos e eles não eram alegres, eram tristes. Aquilo me paralisou. Como uma garota tão bonita podia ser tão triste? Seria aquilo possível? Seus olhos... eles eram tão... profundos, misteriosos, tão cheios de segredos que _eu queria conhecer_!

E, no instante em que ela me mirou, pude sentir como se ela estivesse lendo minha mente, conhecendo meus segredos mais profundos, sabendo de pensamentos que eu até tinha me esquecido. Também nunca me esquecerei daquela sensação paralisante. Senti que eu estava corando, algo que não acontecia comigo há muito tempo e eu não fazia a menor ideia do porquê! Então, a segunda impressão que tive dela era de que ela poderia muito bem ser uma feiticeira.

Pude ver uma mudança radical em seu rosto, tão corado, agora empalidecido e seus olhos vivos, morrerem como se perdidos em um vácuo, e ela virou-se tão de repente quanto da primeira vez.

Não sei se foi exatamente aí que algo despertou em mim. Algo quente, algo que fervia e saltava e me fazia querer sorrir, sorrir e tê-la.

Logo em seguida, Alex olhou para mim e disse algo pra Iris, com um sorriso malicioso e eufórico. Iris, que havia pegado rapidamente um livro depois do nosso olhar mútuo, não lhe deu atenção, mantendo a cabeça baixa, ou talvez tenha lhe respondido algo que eu não consegui ver, já que ela estava de costas para mim.

– Terra para Dan! – Charlie gritou no meu ouvido.

– Oi? E o que ela faz? Digo, que curso?

– Bom, fazer, ela está te fazendo de bobo! Mas o curso que ela faz é História além de fazer uma especialização em Moda. Por quê? Vai tentar?

Todos riram que nem uns abestalhados. Iris tornou a olhar para mim, rápida e precisa e então desviou novamente, e, ainda confusa e perturbada, se despediu rapidamente das amigas e entrou no prédio. Quando percebi, todos estavam olhando pra mim, com aquele olhar preocupado e cheio de compaixão, como se olha um ratinho de laboratório pronto para ser testado com uma das novas e aterrorizantes soluções da medicina. Não gostei daquilo.

– É... o negócio tá sério mesmo... – suspirou, e depois explodiu, irritado. – Ela deve é ser uma bruxa! Em uma semana ela enfeitiçou todos os caras da faculdade! É só botarem os olhos nela e puft! acontece. A partir daí não tem mais volta. Só suspiros e olhares sonhadores... Vá com calma, tá?

Charlie falou, a meu ver, um pouco magoado. Era certo, ele também estava apaixonado por ela. A garota era simplesmente demais para alguém não estar. Então algo apitou no meu subconsciente. _Bruxa_. Não, eu não diria _bruxa_, era muito forte, mas uma pequena feiticeira sim.

– Que foi, amigo? – brinquei. – Ela pisou no seu coração, é? A rejeição foi tão grande assim?

Ele me lançou um olhar amargo e Dylan disse:

– Ela deu um belo tchau pra ele!

Charlie lhe deu uma cotovelada.

– Au! E não foi assim?

Ele bufou.

– Eu fui chamá-la pra sair e ela me disse não. Só isso.

Pude ver que ela havia ferido o orgulho de Charlie. Aquela garota era o máximo mesmo! Diminuir o ego de Charlie era um feito considerável.

– Só estou dizendo: não caia você também nessa, entendeu? A garota é linda? É. É a mais bonita que você já tenha visto? Talvez. Mas ela não quer _nada_ com _ninguém_. E isso se aplica a você, também, viu? Não pense que é impenetrável e que todas se apaixonam por você, mas que não acontece o contrário. Você pode se apaixonar por ela e vou dizer: vai se dar muito mal. Por isso meu concelho é: não perca seu tempo. Uma palavra: E-s-q-u-e-ç-a!

Não gostava daquele tom cheio de compaixão, e mais, eu não precisava de compaixão. Odiei por um momento aquela mão no meu ombro e o olhar clemente. Virei-me abruptamente para ele.

– Quer dizer que você _acha_ que ela vai me dizer um não?

– Acho.

– Então tá bom. Você vai ver que está errado. Nenhuma, _nenhuma_, resiste a mim e vou te mostrar que ela também não vai resistir.

Charlie desdenhou.

– Eu duvido.

Robert e Dylan alternavam olhares entre mim e Charlie. Eu sabia que meus olhos deviam estar pegando fogo, _eu_ estava pegando fogo. O ódio queimava nas minhas veias, pulsava no meu coração. Estava com raiva. E fazia tempo que eu não a sentia de modo tão febril. Parecia que eu havia voltado a minha época negra, em que eu era um órfão zé-ninguém, franzino e que não tinha nada, que não conseguia nada.

Pude sentir a apreensão dos dois ao meu lado, os músculos contraídos, receosos.

– Aconteceu com ele também – Dylan cochichou para Robert.

– Ferrou. Ela também te pegou, cara – Robert falou para mim. Naquele instante não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

– Ok, aposta feita – rosnei.

Sai nesse exato momento, deixando um anticlímax. Ouvi ainda Dylan dizer por trás de mim.

– Sabe, ia ser muito engraçado se o Dan se apaixonasse pela única garota que não gostasse dele.

Mas eles iam ver só. Aquela garota ia cair aos meus pés. Ela não poderia ser diferente das outras. No fundo, todas elas queriam receber cantadas, queriam ser disputadas, serem apreciadas. Isso, de um jeito ridículo, as fazia sentir vivas.

Mas agora, não era só sua beleza que me movia, era o sentimento de poder, o orgulho.

Droga! Eu devia saber, devia ter sabido... Não se consegue tudo que se quer, quando se quer, nem como se quer. Há sentimentos e mágoas, rancor e amarguras. A vida é azeda e dura. O amor é cruel e sádico. E o tempo nem sempre cura feridas. E a dela ainda estava aberta e latejante. Eu queria poder ter entendido, queria poder ter compreendido e agora eu poderia não estar perdendo-a.

Como eu estava enganado na época... Como eu era imaturo, impulsivo e egoísta, uma atitude tão vaidosa e adolescente. Como teria sido bom se eu não tivesse ficado até à tarde na faculdade naquele dia. Se bem que eu estava fadado a encontrar com ela um dia desses, sendo ela, mais tarde, a melhor amiga da minha irmã...

Tem coisa pior que essa? Eu acho que não...

Ah, não! Me lembrei de uma. Ela ir embora por sua causa, por sua pressa e vaidade. O amor da sua vida. Faz ideia do que é isso? Ver alguém importante indo embora para, tipo, nunca mais?

É... pelo visto eu ainda tinha muito o que aprender...

Bem, foi aí que tudo começou e é por isso, por causa dela e por culpa minha, que eu estou no meio de uma multidão de gente, tentando correr contra o tempo, em um saguão lotado de um aeroporto...

* * *

**Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Hehehehe Pois é, eu _ainda_ não morri!**

**Devo admitir que eu tava com saudades desse povinho lindo do fanfiction! Olha não quero me comprometer nem prometer nada ainda. Isso é só um prólogo de uma história que eu estou trabalhando por enquanto (enquanto as aulas não começam pra ser mais verdadeira!). Já tenho os primeiros capítulos prontos mas não sei se vou continuar ou não.**

**Ah, e se alguém teve dúvida é o nosso Dan que tá narrando, sim! É novo pra mim porque eu nunca tinha escrito do ponto de vista dele então espero que tenha ficado bom! Vou tentar fazer o máximo de capítulos com ele até porque diferente das minhas outras fanfics, ele agora vai ser uma personagem de destaque! ;P**

**Por isso, calma fãs do Dan! Talvez vocês se surpreendam um _pouquinho_ com ele...**

**E um obrigada especial para Jady, por nunca ter desistido de mim! :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**SONHOS DE UMA VENDEDORA DISTRAÍDA COM UM GRINGO ILUDIDO**

" _...8 anos depois..."_

Dan estava no aeroporto de São Paulo. Oito anos haviam se passado. Ele pegaria o voo para a Califórnia, a nova residência de Amy e talvez a sua também. Ele se encaminhava para a sala de espera quando passou na frente de uma loja de joias. Parou e deu uma olhada. Um anel pareceu saltar da sua vista. Ele viu o que já procurava há um tempo. Entrou na loja. Foi atendido rapidamente. Daniel Cahill havia se tornado um rapaz muito bonito. Alto, forte, de porte altivo, estava com a tez bronzeada por causa do sol tropical e fios grossos e lisos estavam queimados, tornando-os mais loiros.

"Esse com certeza não é daqui" a vendedora novata pensou, feliz, estudando o gringo "Que sorte a minha! Terceiro dia e finalmente aparece alguém interessante". Apressou-se para atendê-lo. Ela era morena e tinha cabelos cacheados e volumosos. Por um momento sua imaginação vagou e ela se pegou sonhando que aquele estrangeiro se apaixonasse por ela e a levasse junto com ele.

– Com licença – Dan falou em um português com um pouco de sotaque, em uma voz grossa e bonita. Lançou-lhe um olhar que a deixou sem fôlego. "Meu Deus! Que olhos!"

– Sim? – respondeu a novata tagarela, um pouco surpresa, que já estava preparada para testar seu inglês, esperando que ele se apaixonasse pela sua voz.

– Eu queria saber se tem aquele anel da vitrine do tamanho treze.

– Treze?

– É – do rosto de Dan aflorou um sorriso bobo. A morena ficou exultante de alegria, pensando que era para ela, mas ele, na realidade, pensava em outra garota. – É provável que não tenha. O dedo dela é bem fino.

A vendedora murchou.

– Ela _quem_? Sua _namorada_?

– Ah, não! Iris não é minha namorada! É só minha amiga, na verdade a melhor amiga da minha irmã e ela estava procurando um anel desse tipo. Encontrou um dia, só que só tinha a partir do tamanho vinte. Ficou enorme no dedo dela, sem falar que as palavras eram em inglês. Ela também é brasileira.

Ele riu, mas a vendedora não pareceu achar graça nenhuma. Não havia sido dessa vez, pensou decepcionada. Estava na cara que ele gostava dela, seja ela sua namorada, amiga ou amiga da sua irmã ou de não-sei-lá-quem.

– Só um instante, vou ver – e se encaminhou para o interior da loja.

Ficando sozinho, Daniel começou a pensar...

Voltar para a casa. Não exatamente para casa. Atualmente Dan não sabia aonde ficava sua casa. Talvez em lugar algum, talvez em lugar nenhum, talvez no mundo, viajando de um país para outro, visitando culturas, conhecendo pessoas, principalmente mulheres...

Amy estava morando agora na Califórnia, em Los Angeles, num apartamento, com Buddy e Saladin. Fazia faculdade de História, embora Dan achasse que ele tinha aprendido muito mais história viajando pelo mundo do que Amy, que passava o dia inteiro em uma sala fechada com ar-condicionado, escutando professores enfadonhos, fazendo trabalhos chatos e metendo a cara em livros tediosos.

Ele também tinha um apartamento em Los Angeles, mas deixava-o alugado porque nunca estava lá. Já fazia mais de oito meses que ele não via Amy, nem pisava na Califórnia.

Havia feito um tour pela América do Sul.

Fazia tempo, muito tempo...

Ele não continuou aquela frase, embora soubesse no íntimo o que ela significava de verdade.

Tempo que ele não via uma pessoa em especial...

Ele havia tentado a esquecer. Tinha mesmo, de verdade. Viu centenas de mulheres na sua viagem inteira e saiu com a maioria delas. Todas belíssimas, algumas inteligentes, outras espertas, uma parte bondosa, outra parte delicada, mas todas pareciam iguais e sem graça se comparadas a _ela _pelo simples motivo de que nenhuma delas era _ela_.

E durante esses oito meses ele não havia se esquecido _dela_. Haviam alguns dias em que ele lembrava do seu rosto delicado toda hora durante o dia inteiro, em outros ele passava semanas sem que ela lhe aparecesse na memória. Mas ela sempre voltava. _Sempre_. Ela com seu rosto delicado. Ela com aqueles olhos amendoado-azulados, com as bochechas rosadas, o sorriso meigo e os cabelos acobreados. Com aquele jeito de achar que as pessoas podem fazer um mundo melhor, que _ela_ pode mudar o mundo, que um dia a maldade pode acabar. Com aquele sorriso que enrugava seu nariz levemente e mostrava seus dentes de marfim e fazia o mundo parecer, de repente e realmente, melhor. Ele às vezes realmente achava que ela poderia mudar o mundo.

Uma bruxinha que havia o enfeitiçado.

A vendedora voltou com o anel.

– Aqui está.

– Hã? – ele perguntou distraído.

– O anel tamanho treze. É o último.

Dan acordou das lembranças. Doces lembranças de uma doce pessoa... O ouro da grossa aliança cintilava e ele conseguia identificar algumas palavras. Ele pegou da mão da vendedora e tentou colocar no seu dedo. Quase não entrava no seu dedo mindinho. Ele deu uma risada.

– É perfeito. Vou levar. Quanto é?

– 1560,90 reais – a moça ficou esperando uma resposta do tipo "Que caro, não dá para fazer um desconto?" ou "Ah, tá muito caro, não tem um mais fininho, com menos ouro?" Mas ele não pechinchou nem pediu para ver outros modelos.

– Pode embalar para presente. A embalagem mais bonita que você tiver.

– Certo. – A moça riu. Um apaixonado, na certa. – Cartão?

– Sim.

– Temos essas cores de saquinhos.

Dan deu uma olhada. Todos eram de veludo. Ele ficou entre o rosa e o roxo. Acabou optando pelo roxo. Era mais misterioso e místico. Possuía um leve brilho e mudança de cor quando postos na luz. Era a cara dela.

Ela passou o cartão, colocou na embalagem e deu para Dan. Sabia que não deveria se meter na vida dos clientes, mas era sua primeira semana e ela era curiosa.

– Você gosta dela, não é?

Dan não respondeu.

– Certo, não precisa responder, eu já sei a resposta. Aqui está o seu presente e acho que ela vai amar. Boa sorte – ela disse dando uma piscadela para Dan. Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

– Obrigado.

A morena ficou analisando o homem que acabara de sair. Uma pena... tão bonito, tão jovem e já iludido amorosamente. Mas se fosse com ela, ah! Seria bem diferente! Ela faria aquele homem feliz!

– Ei, Edna, acorde! – disse a gerente, irritada com a atitude dispersa da menina. – Você tem de prestar mais atenção! Fica aí sonhando! Já se viu uma coisa dessas? Trate de trabalhar e deixe de ser tão curiosa. Você não é psicóloga para saber da vida dos seus clientes.

Edna rolou os olhos. Achava que sua gerente não tinha sentimentos. Será que ela nunca havia se apaixonado? Nunca havia sentido curiosidade? Nunca falava um pouco demais de vez em quando? Edna estava começando a achar que não.

– Vamos, se arrume. Aí vem outro cliente.

Edna olhou triste para a mulher esnobe que acabara de entrar na loja. Esse era com certeza o pior tipo...

No corredor largo, Dan guardava com cuidado o presente dentro da sua mochila.

Uma voz feminina anunciou primeiro em português, depois em inglês e em seguida em espanhol o seu voo. Ele se encaminhou para a sala de espera para daqui a pouco decolar em mais um avião, em mais uma viagem...

* * *

**Hey, povo! Mais um capítulo, estou progredindo! Não sei se ainda vou colocar mais algum capítulo antes de quarta-feira, então desejo boa volta às aulas a todos! *_***


	3. Chapter 3

**TEMPO, TEMPO... NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHA, NÃO ME DEIXE DESISTIR**

O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Mesmo quando você não se sente mais viva e parece que seu coração foi arrancado violentamente do peito. Mesmo quando sua vida se torna irreconhecível para você mesma e tudo parece cinza e fúnebre. E mesmo, também, quando você toma uma decisão que a faça se arrepender toda a noite.

Ele passa desigual, em estranhos solavancos e levando a calmaria embora, mas ele passa. Mesmo para mim.

O tempo havia se tornado meu amigo, meu guru. Eu nunca mais o xingaria nem o mandaria para aquele lugar... Ele havia se tornado meu refúgio, meu templo. Ele havia me ajudado, porque apenas ele havia me ensinado com tudo isso. Apenas ele havia me ensinado a ter calma e prosseguir, nem sempre firme, adiante.

E, mais importante de tudo, ele havia passado. Ele não havia parado eternamente, não havia _me_ parado eternamente, como a maioria das coisas em minha vida. Ele foi a única coisa que continuou, mesmo quando eu não quis continuar, e me obrigou a olhar para o futuro e ver uma chance, seja ela qual fosse. Ele não esperou _eu_ estar pronta ou _eu_ me recuperar. Mas foi por ele, justamente ele, que me fez deixar a maioria pra trás. Apenas a _maioria_...

Qualquer um diria "a maioria é melhor do que nada, não?". Bem, é verdade. Porém, era essa pequena parte, quase minúscula, microscópica, da minha existência, que ainda me assombrava e me fazia chorar e me desgastar por noites à fio.

Mas ele passa... e ele _ainda_ passava e isso me consolava até certo ponto. Me consolava quando eu fazia planos para tudo acabar, para eu acabar.

Ele às vezes quase me fazia esquecer de tudo. _Quase_.

No fim, ele era uma benção.

No momento presente eu me olhava no espelho, ou talvez através dele. Foquei meu rosto novamente, tentando o máximo que eu podia não me distrair mais uma vez em divagações infrutíferas. A maquiagem estava feita. Estava razoável. Infelizmente ela não podia me mudar, me transformar numa desconhecida, até para mim mesma.

Queria me ver no espelho e não ver o reflexo dele refletido no meu. Queria poder tirá-lo de uma vez da minha vida, arrancá-lo, apagá-lo. Talvez isso fizesse eu sofrer menos. Talvez...

Mas o que seriam das lembranças, das minhas lembranças, das nossas lembranças? Dos seus beijos, dos seus abraços, dos passeios no parque e das aulas de reforço? O que seriam das minhas lembranças dos seus doces olhos cor de chocolate derretido, de seus cabelos lisos e grossos percorrendo meus dedos finos e do seu sorriso despretensioso e cálido? A verdade é que eu não queria esquecê-lo, mas também não queria lembrar-me dele. Doía _muito_, machucava _muito_.

E o mundo não faria sentido sem ele...

Eu sentia saudades. Tinha vontade de voltar, pegar o primeiro avião pra casa, correr para seu prédio, implorar para seu porteiro me deixar entrar e suplicar a ele para me aceitar de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas então do que serviriam todos os esforços durante esse tempo todo? Dizer-lhe o que eu não queria ter dito e mentir fazendo isso, mentir pra ele e principalmente mentir pra mim, e passar tanto tempo maquiando a dor, a saudades, o sofrimento... Não, eu não faria isso. Não voltaria, nem pediria desculpas ou imploraria pra ficar.

Ele tinha uma vida e eu tinha que seguir a minha.

Agora tudo era um borrão. Não sei se eu me arrependia ou, se tivesse chance de mudar alguma coisa, realmente mudaria. Estava feito.

Caminhei devagar até minha cama e sentei ainda longe dali. Suguei o ar, lutando contra a dor que esmagava meu coração despedaçado e abria meu peito em chamas. Alisei meu vestido, sentindo cada flor do seu delicado bordado.

O tempo havia passado e estava na hora.

Tirei meu robe champanhe e pequei o vestido, deixando o tecido fluido escorregar pelo meu corpo nu...

**Teeeenso! Hahahahaha adoro fazer capítulos tensos! ;D**

**Volta às aulas, preguiça, muito trabalho pela frente e você não vê a hora de chegar as férias de novo? Acredite, eu me encontro na mesma situação que você! Por isso me apoie pelo menos me mandando uma reviewzinha, porque uma das poucas coisas que eu tenho prazer de fazer é escrever uma fanfic! Kkkkkkkkk #apeleichon!**

**E, para quem tiver tido dúvida, a história oficialmente começa depois da volta de Dan para L.A., que ficou viajando durante oito meses. O prólogo (que está como chapter 1) conta a primeira vez que ele viu Iris (isso antes de ele viajar) e faz um apanhado geral sobre como a história acaba (ou seja, é como se a história já tivesse acabado e ele contasse pra gente). #ficadica :P**

**Gente (se tiver alguém lendo...), se tiver chato ou entediante ou vocês não estiverem entendendo (porque cada capítulo eu vou mudar o ponto de vista), me avisem!**

**Ah, e descubram quem narrou esse capítulo e me digam!**

***ansiosa para ler "A Ascensão dos Vesper"**


	4. Chapter 4

**POSSO ESTAR ATRASADA PARA A FESTA, MAS O MEU PERSONAL STYLISH É O MEU CACHORRO**

_8 anos depois..._

Amy terminava de passar o delineador preto na pálpebra superior. Já havia passado outro traço de delineador mais grosso em um tom de lilás, que Iris disse que "realçaria a cor verde dos seus olhos", e agora só faltava passar o rímel. Nada muito elaborado. Já havia passado um corretivo e um pouco de blush. Colocaria um batom? Ou um gloss? Sempre ficava em dúvida. Preferia o efeito do gloss, mas o batom durava mais. Decidiu pelo batom, afinal era bem mais discreto. Um clarinho.

Já havia prendido a metade direita do cabelo com uns grampos e deixara o lado esquerdo solto, com a franja a repousar perto do seu olho. Teria que se lembrar de não colocá-la atrás da orelha.

Agora só faltava escolher a roupa. Ainda estava de roupão e pantufas.

Sempre se culpava por não escolher a roupa antes, mas sempre se esquecia desse fato e quando via já era tarde demais e ela tinha novamente deixado a roupa por último. Atravessou o quarto correndo, indo para o closet.

Buddy seguia com os olhos o movimento e a agitação da dona. Estava deitado perto de sua cama tentando dormir, mas aquela euforia não o deixava. Pensou porque as humanas ficam tão eufóricas prestes a sair para um evento.

Qual vestido colocaria? Estava em frente ao armário sem decidir qual roupa vestiria. Mordeu o lábio inferior - gesto que o tempo havia preservado - e Buddy soube por ele que ela estava realmente nervosa. Levantou-se vagarosamente e foi ao auxílio da dona, ela precisava dele.

Ela já havia usado o vestido vermelho semana passada - ele era o preferido de Buddy.

Ele escolheu o novo, que ela nunca havia usado. Roçou em sua perna e apontou com o focinho úmido para ele.

– Agora não, Buddy. Estou atrasada – Amy falou, angustiada. Buddy revirou os olhos. Por que, às vezes, sua dona era tão lerda?

Ele mordeu seu roupão de seda, puxando-a, mas sem deixar marca ou rasgar - audácia que havia aprendido com o tempo e feito com que Amy não reclamasse mais dele por acabar com suas roupas. Depois puxou, novamente com a boca, o vestido.

– Que foi Buddy? – ela suspirou. Então olhou para ele e entendeu. – Oh, Buddy! Você é um gênio para roupas sabia? Melhor do que muito personal stylish por aí. – Buddy ficou grato. Havia ajudado Amy e ela ainda tinha parado sua correria para dar um pouco de atenção a ele, lhe fazendo carinho.

Ela tirou o vestido. Era realmente muito bonito. Era alaranjado e na parte de cima tinha algo parecido com um corpete e em cima do tecido alaranjado havia uma renda preta de flores. O comprimento batia acima do seu joelho, nem muito curto, nem muito comprido. A cintura era marcada por um laço preto discreto. Havia sido Iris que escolhera o vestido e quase a obrigara a comprar. Disse que havia ficado lindo nela e estava "simplesmente de graça". Colocou o vestido o mais rápido que pôde e foi escolher o seu salto.

– Buddy, vou precisar da sua ajuda. Qual você acha apropriada?

Ele analisou as opções e por fim acabou pegando um escarpin vermelho-ferrugem de cetim.

– Tem certeza? – ela perguntou. – Não acha muito ousado? – Seu amigo apenas fez que não com a cabeça. Eles se entendiam do jeito deles. Estranho...

Amy foi andando e colocando o escarpin no pé ao mesmo tempo. Pegou a clunch laranja e pensou no que colocaria dentro. Celular, carteira de identidade... Mais alguma coisa? Ah, claro! As chaves! Ela sempre se esquecia de algo.

– Buddy, tome conta da casa. Volto de madrugada. Mamãe ama vocês! – ela gritou, saindo do apartamento.

Droga! Estava atrasada. Iris lhe daria uma bela de uma bronca. _De novo._ Ela bateu a mão na cabeça se repreendendo silenciosamente. Pegou o elevador e saiu na garagem, apertando o botão de destravar o carro. Viu seu Chrysler piscar e entrou dentro dele. Sabia que devia pegar um táxi, muito mais fácil, o único problema era encontrar um a essa hora em Los Angeles.

Ligou o motor e saiu cantando pneus. Ao chegar no portão, buzinou incessantemente para Kyle abrir o portão. Ele era jovem, por isso não o chamava de sr. Kyle, apenas uns cinco anos mais velho que ela. Ele colocou a cabeça para fora e deu o seu sorriso habitual, de orelha à orelha.

– Está atrasada, srta. Amy? – ele perguntou. Amy pensou se as vezes que ela tinha pedido para ele lhe chamar de Amy, eram tantas quantas as vezes em que ele já tinha visto ela sair atrasada e buzinado para ele abrir o portão desesperadamente.

– Sim, Kyle. Mais uma vez.

"A srta. Amy não toma jeito" ele pensou, olhando para a garota bem arrumada, pronta para mais uma das festas que ela costumava ir.

– Quer que eu peça um táxi?

– Não dá tempo. Já estou atrasada mais de meia hora.

– Preocupada com a bronca da srta. Iris?

– Muito – ele a ouviu gritar enquanto saia cantando pneus assim que o portão foi aberto mais uma vez. Ele gostava da srta. Iris. Bem-humorada, simpática, inteligente, bondosa e bonita...

Se lembrou mais uma vez da moça com longos cabelos castanho-acobreados ondulados e olhos amendoados. Uma visão belíssima era ela. Um pouco branca demais talvez, embora tivesse sempre as maças do rosto coradas em um leve tom de rosa. Não era de lá, Los Angeles, muito menos dos Estados Unidos. Brasileira, parece, embora tivesse um sotaque impecável. Ela que havia lhe dito esse fato, se não fosse por isso ele nunca desconfiaria. Claro que ela não tinha um tipo americano, mas podia ser filha de um estrangeiro ou coisa parecida.

Acordou dos seus sonhos com as buzinas irritantes do sr. Black.

– Sonhando acordado, é Kyle?

– Sim, senhor. Com uma garota!

– Espero que não seja aquela brasileira. Elas são perigosas. São bonitas demais...

Kyle não deu importância ao comentário um tanto quanto preconceituoso do sr. Black. Embora o prédio tivesse mais de trinta andares, a visão da delicada Iris não passava despercebida a ninguém. A garota sabia chamar atenção; tinha atitude. Mas ela não era perigosa de jeito nenhum. Nem pensar! Logo a srta. Iris, tão delicada, tão leve, tão bondosa. Não, perigo era uma palavra que não existia no mundo da delicada Iris.

Pobre Kyle, tão iludido...


	5. Chapter 5

**ALICE, A ESPERTA, NO PAÍS DAS MALANDRICES E REI ARTHUR, O EXAUSTO, DA ESTEIRA ROLANTE**

A primeira coisa que eu vi foram dois olhos enormes e misteriosos olhando diretamente pra mim. Eles eram cor de caramelo, quente e doce, porém, na metade da íris eles se transformavam em um azul gélido e racional. Suas pupilas estavam contraídas e permitia ver bem as duas cores que se chocavam e pareciam travar uma luta permanente. Suas sobrancelhas emolduravam-nos e a esquerda estavam levemente levantada, um gesto de provocação que eu conhecia tão bem.

Depois o que eu vi foi um narizinho empinado e metido proporcional ao tamanho do rosto que eu sabia de quem ser, no meio de duas bochechas rosadas, mas muito brancas.

E, por último, eu adivinhei o que viria. E acertei. Uma boca bem delineada e cheia que fazia um biquinho divertido e provocante. E que eu amava.

Então seus olhos baixaram e ela colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. E de repente, sem avisar, seus olhos levantaram-se e olharam novamente pros meus e meu coração perdeu uma batida quando sua boca se abriu em um sorriso largo e rasgado, que levava as duas extremidades ao meio das bochechas, fazendo covinhas. Aquilo pareceu sugar todo ar respirável que havia no ambiente e eu me senti sufocado.

Quase pulei da cadeira, buscando por ar, agitado e confuso, mas acabei esbarrando no assento da frente e minha agitação foi tamanha em um espaço tão pequeno que os passageiros a minha volta me olharam feio e soltaram vários muxoxos de indignação e reclamação. Pareciam dizer '_Será que esse homem nunca viajou de avião? Sinceramente...'_

Ok, ok, eu NÃO estava olhando pra _ela_. Era tudo um sonho.

Só um sonho...

_Outra vez._

Me assustei novamente, meus nervos em frangalhos depois do sonho e por estar com sono e cansado e em um espaço tão pequeno, mas era apenas a voz do comandante.

– Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos, estamos pousando em Los Angeles. Temperatura, 21 graus célsius.

Quase não dava para acreditar que eu havia chegado. Tentei me esticar na poltrona, que não era muito confortável. Olhei meu relógio de pulso. 21:48. Bom, não era tão tarde quanto eu imaginava. Porque, quando se passa mais de um dia inteiro em um avião, parando em dois locais para a troca de aeronaves, com a sua bunda praticamente colada no assento OU na cadeira da sala de espera sem conseguir dormir ou se concentrar em quase nada, parece uma verdadeira eternidade.

Enquanto todos estavam com aquela cara meio achatada de quem acabava de acordar meio incomodado, eu parecia ser o único a estar feliz e serelepe pela chegada. Bom, eu e uma garotinha de uns oito anos. Meu cochilo fora breve, apenas nos últimos minutos do voo e eu não tinha conseguido descansar com aquele sonho...

– Alice, pode esperar, por favor!

– Mas, mamãe, nós _finalmente_ chegamos! Eu quero sair _logo_! _Vamos_!

Ela foi tão rápida que saiu quase junto comigo, que era o primeiro.

Acontece que a minha animação foi tão grande quanto a daquela criança e sem querer demos um encontrão daqueles quando saíamos na mesma hora e ela só não caiu porque tinha mais gente atrás dela.

– Ai! Cuidado, ô grandão!

– Opa, desculpa, amiguinha.

Ela me olhou a principio com uma careta emburrada, mas depois seus olhos imensos e muito azuis se abriram num espasmos de surpresa.

– Ei! Eu te conheço! Você é o irmão da Amy!

Seus lábios vermelhos, entreabertos num sorriso, mostravam seus pequeninos dentes de marfim. Ela parecia um anjinho. Tinha um cabelo cheio de cachos largos que batia um pouco abaixo do seu ombro, bochechas bastante coradas e cara de sapeca.

Dei uma risada.

Encaminhamos para pegar as malas. Peguei um carrinho para mim e ela pegou outro para ela que era bem maior do que ela e tornava a cena hilária, enquanto esperávamos a esteira com as nossas malas. Estava curioso. Como ela me conhecia?

– É? Como? – fiz uma careta irônica. Ela apenas devia estar me confundindo com alguém, crianças são meio pancadinhas da cabeça...

– Eu moro no prédio da Iris e ela e a Amy são melhores amigas. Já vi a sua foto no apartamento da Amy e ela me disse que você era o irmão dela. – Ela falava suave e claramente, articulando as palavras com perfeição. Que garota esperta! Eu estava realmente impressionado. A expressão de queixo caído nunca fez tanto sentido pra mim. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, analisando-me criticamente.

– Que foi? – perguntei.

Ela fez uma cara de desdém.

– Iris estava certa.

A mínima menção de Iris me fez pular, mesmo estando em pé.

– Iris? No que ela tem razão?

– Bom (ela tem razão em quase tudo), mas me refiro especialmente a você.

Estufei meu peito e ergui meu nariz, esperando um elogio.

– E o que foi que ela disse sobre mim?

– Que você não era muito inteligente – disse a pequena, com naturalidade. Torci meu nariz. Tão típico de Iris... Eu já devia esperar aquilo. Achei melhor levar na esportiva. Não queria apanhar de uma pirralha que venerava a melhor amiga da minha irmã em um aeroporto. Meu plano ainda não era ser preso por assédio...

– Mas você ainda não me disse quem é.

A garotinha deu um sorriso enorme, toda orgulhosa.

– Eu me chamo Alice Sanders, igual a das histórias de Lewis Carrol. Tenho oito anos. Prazer.

Dei uma risada. Que engraçada ela! Bem, mas não podia negar, ela era igualzinha a Alice de Lewis Carrol. Os mesmos olhos grande e curiosos, os cabelos louros, cacheados e, amarrado neles como uma tiara, se encontrava uma fita azul. Por um momento, ela me lembrou outra pessoa: Iris. Não sei porque, mas, durante uns instantes, eu só conseguia ver em seu rosto o rosto de Iris.

– E eu sou Daniel Arthur Cahill (mesmo você já sabendo disso) igual ao rei Arthur das Távolas Redondas – eu disse, achando que se eu fizesse a associação com um rei o meu status melhoraria para ela.

– Não gosto dessa história – ela resmungou depois suspirou. – Bem que Iris disse que você não era dos mais inteligentes – disse, dando uma batidinha na testa.

– Por quê? – perguntei indignado, ainda achando que havia sido uma associação muito boa.

– Porque todos lhe chamam de Dan, não de Arthur, e ainda por cima você fez uma imitação barata da _minha_ originalidade.

Desde quando crianças de oito anos haviam ficado tão exigentes?

– Agora estou começando a entender porque Iris gosta de você... – refleti, pensativo.

– Porque eu sou esperta igual a ela – falou, toda orgulhosa.

– Eu ia dizer irônica, mas esperta também serve – disse enquanto dava uma risada. Ela era uma graça apesar de azeda. O silêncio não perdurou mais de três segundos entre nós. Ela não era daquelas tímidas e caladas.

– Eu gosto da Iris. Você também gosta dela, não é? – Mesmo dirigindo meu olhar para a esteira, pude ver que a pequena Alice me observava com atenção.

– Sim, eu gosto de Iris – ponderei.

– Ela é muito bonita – Alice instigou.

– É, ela é muito bonita. Você também é muito bonita – eu a elogiei, apelando para a sua vaidade e achando que ela se esqueceria momentaneamente daquele assunto.

– Obrigada. Até que você não é assim _tão_ burro. Estava tendo me distrair, né? Pensa que eu não percebi? Vai precisar fazer melhor.

Ri. Parecia um anjinho, mas de anjinho não tinha nada.

Peguei minha mala que passou naquele exato instante.

– Sei. E o que você quer saber _exatamente_?

Ela fez uma cara inocente.

– _Bom_ – ronronou –, você sentiu saudades dela, não sentiu? Quer dizer, ela é a melhor amiga da sua irmã, você devia vê-la bastante antes de viajar. Deve ter sentido falta dela, não é?

– Hummm... vou te dizer que a minha viagem foi muito boa, mas fiquei bastante sozinho.

– Sei... – ela continuou olhando para mim, esperando que eu continuasse. Quando viu que isso não aconteceria, seguiu com outra bateria de perguntas. – Trouxe presentes?

– Para quem?

Aquela garota era esperta demais. Ela parecia esta apenas esperando eu tropeçar e contar algum podre, algo revelador e constrangedor ao mesmo tempo.

– Sei lá, para sua irmã, para algum amigo, _para Iris_...

– Trouxe.

– O quê? – ela deu pulinhos de ansiedade. Dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

– Não me lembro... Algumas coisas eu comprei faz tempo. Passei oito meses viajando.

– Bastante tempo, né? Um bom tempo para _tentar_ esquecer alguém... – Ela olhou para ver como eu reagiria com aquela indireta. Tentei permanecer o mais neutro possível. Vi a partir daquele dia que eu teria de ter muito cuidado com ela.

– Bom, mas você se lembra de algum? – ela continuou, vendo que eu não esboçara nada.

– Bom, trouxe um CD de tango para o meu tio, uma caixinha de madeira para Amy, um anel para a Iris...

– Um anel?! Você vai pedi-la em casamento?! – ela falou sem ar. Pulei de susto. Ela exibia um sorriso radiante e seus olhos estavam ofuscantes de tanto brilho de entusiasmo.

– Não! – eu disse quase bravo e um pouco indignado demais. Devia ter sido mais indiferente, mas era difícil se manter inabalável quando ela pergunta se eu iria pedir a melhor amiga da minha irmã em _casamento_. Simplesmente não me imaginava casando. Respirei fundo, me acalmando. Não tinham motivos para eu ficar daquele jeito. – Um dia Iris achou um anel que ela procurava faz tempo, mas ficou muito grande no dedo dela. Nessa viagem achei um bem parecido e resolvi comprar.

– Ah... – ela murmurou, descontente e decepcionada. Eu quase ri da sua expressão abatida.

– O que foi, Alice? Você queria que eu pedisse ela em casamento mesmo eu sendo burro?

– Não sei... – Ela me mirou com aqueles olhos grandes. – Eu queria que Iris gostasse de alguém que gostasse dela. Queria que alguém a pedisse, pelo menos, em namoro.

– Por quê?

– Porque ela merece alguém. Oh, pobre Iris...

Não entendi muito bem o porquê daquele descontentamento, daquela pena de Iris. Até onde eu sabia ela era bem feliz _sozinha_. Não queria ninguém "atrapalhando" sua vida. Senti raiva dela, uma coisa que acontecia frequentemente comigo. Iris não merecia a pena daquela criança, não por isso. Ela escolhera ficar sozinha, ela e mais ninguém. Aparentemente, ela era boa demais para dividir sua presença ilustre com outra pessoa. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, não tinha sentido ficar irritado com uma pessoa que nem estava lá!

Fiquei me perguntando o que Iris contaria para uma pirralha intrometida daquela que não contaria pra mim, não que eu fosse exatamente seu amigo, mas ela era amiga da minha irmã e nem a Amy havia me contado algo sobre Iris que desse aquela pena vista em Alice. Às vezes eu me sentia como se não conhecesse Iris. A verdade é que eu não conhecia maiores detalhes da sua vida íntima. Será que ela já havia tido desilusões amorosas? De algum modo, minha imaginação era bloqueada ao pensar em Iris iludida amorosamente. Não sei, ela era tão... comedida, discreta, cheia de auto-controle. Simplesmente não conseguia vê-la se acabando de chorar por uma pessoa.

– Pode pegar a minha mala, por favor? – ela me pediu, despertando-me das minhas divagações.

– Claro. Qual delas?

– A azul-clara que tem um laço azul-turquesa na alça.

Peguei-a e coloquei no carrinho da minha nova amiga. Até que para uma mala de criança de oito anos era bem pesadinha.

– Poxa! Você gosta de azul, hein?

– E você não? É a cor mais bonita. É a cor do céu, a cor do mar, a cor dos meus olhos...

Perdi em meus pensamentos ao lembrar-me dos olhos de outro alguém. Não eram exatamente azuis. Era uma mistura, mas eram uma mistura adorada, uma mistura perfeita, uma mistura fantástica.

Acordei dos meus sonhos acordados. Alice continuava falando algo.

– Pode pegar aquela outra? – ela apontou para uma mala grande, cheia de monogramas. – É da minha mãe.

– Claro.

Coloquei - com certo esforço - a mala dentro do carrinho.

– Obrigada.

– E seus pais? – lhe perguntei, preocupado. Ela pareceu achar graça da minha preocupação.

– Mamãe deve estar vindo. Deve estar pegando seu casaco ou procurando sua bolsa. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Ela é muito desastrada, sempre perde algo.

– Sei. – E eu podia dizer aquilo...

– Alice! – disse uma voz suave vinda de uma mulher alta atrás de nós. No momento em que ouvi soar aquele nome pensei ter ouvido algo estranho, mas que não me dei conta, devia ser o cansaço que me fizera imaginar coisas. Virei-me e me deparei com uma mulher belíssima, com seus trinta e poucos anos, bem arrumada, com um casaco acima do joelho e salto alto. Era branca e possuía um cabelo castanho ondulado. Tinha um rosto plácido onde descansavam doces olhos castanhos. E apesar das roupas que usava, era uma pessoa simples e modesta. Alice lembrava a mãe, mas não tanto. Alice tinha algo, algo fantástico e magnético, que sua mãe não tinha.

– Estava lhe procurando, Alice! Não lhe disse que não era para sair assim, correndo? Vamos, seu pai deve estar nos esperando.

– Mamãe, esse é o Dan, irmão da Amy, amiga da Iris.

Ela abriu um sorriso e seus olhos brilharam para mim e pude ver nela um pouco do que via na pequena Alice. Talvez as duas fossem muito parecidas, embora o brilho da mãe estivesse apagado por algum motivo por mim desconhecido.

– Muito prazer, Daniel. – Nós apertamos nossas mãos. – Iris é a melhor vizinha que eu já tive. Ela é maravilhosa. Sempre fica com Alice quando eu e meu marido temos que sair e Amanda não pode ficar com ela. Às vezes Amy também faz companhia para elas, não é, filha?

– Sim, é muuuuuuito divertido! – Alice falou empolgada.

Ela olhou para seu relógio fino de pulso.

– Agora vamos, filha. Nós estamos atrasadas.

Alice fez uma cara de "'_Nós'_? Apenas você, não, mamãe?"

– Olhe lá quem chegou!

Ela apontou para um homem alto, loiro e forte que dava um amplo e saudoso tchau para elas do lado de fora da sala de desembarque. Vestia um terno preto e uma gravata azul, da cor dos seus olhos. Alice tinha os olhos do pai. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de sair do trabalho.

– Tchau, Daniel. Foi um prazer.

– Tchau, sra. Sanders. Tchau, Alice.

– Au revoir, Dan! – Alice retribuiu com doçura. E se eu conhecesse melhor a pequena Alice, diria que por trás daquelas três palavras havia um desafio.

Eles se encontraram com muita festa lá fora. O sr. Sanders deu um beijo na sra. Sanders primeiro enquanto Alice ficou olhando-os com certo nojo. Em seguida, depois do casal se separar, ele pegou a pequena no colo e se abraçaram todos juntos. Pareciam uma família feliz.

Fiquei olhando e pensando... no fundo senti uma pontinha de inveja. Naquele momento eu não entendi direito. Só depois, depois de muita coisa, muita coisa que poderia ter sido evitada, que eu comecei a compreender...

**Ooooooi! Olááááá! Oiêêêê! Helloooooo! Hehehe eu dando a louca! **

**Devo dizer que gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo! Espero que não esteja muito ruim a história... E por favoooor deixem reviews mesmo que você odiem, mesmo que esteja uma porcaria, mesmo que critiquem...! Isso me motiva de uma forma imensa!**

**Beijos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ESGANAR A SUA MELHOR AMIGA, OU NÃO ESGANAR? EIS A QUESTÃO...**

Iris olhou mais uma vez, discretamente, para o relógio. Onde Amy estava? Já eram nove e três da noite e ela havia dito "Chegue às 20:15". Amy havia rebatido com "Mas o evento só começa às 20:30", "É por isso que estou dizendo para você chegar às 20:15, porque você vai se atrasar e chegar no horário certo!"

Amy iria ver só uma coisa! Por quê, meu Deus, por que ela não poderia chegar na hora certa pelo menos uma vez na vida?!

Mas o pior era saber que, mesmo ela querendo matar Amy, não conseguiria. Ela havia se tornado como uma irmã. Ela não era apenas sua melhor amiga. Sim, ela realmente via Amy como uma irmã mais nova, mesmo sendo quase três anos mais nova que ela. Sabia que deveria cuidar dela e da sua sanidade mental.

* * *

Achar uma vaga para seu carro também foi um problema. Repetiu várias vezes na sua mente "Burra, burra, burra, burra!" Aquilo com certeza demoraria mais do que pedir um táxi. Só depois de dez minutos encontrou o estacionamento. Iris riria quando ela contasse com não encontrara o estacionamento, mas pelo menos era uma desculpa.

Estacionou rapidamente. Sabia que o carro estava troncho. "Ah! Problema dele!" ela pensou. Colocou os escarpins porque ela jamais conseguiria dirigir com _aquilo_ sem atropelar ninguém ou entrar no meio fio.

Saiu do carro correndo, quer dizer, tropeçando, porque era impossível não tropeçar com um sapato daquele. Não sabia como Iris conseguia manter tanta compostura e elegância. Bufou. Um dia ela aprenderia. Um dia...!

Entrou no evento arfando, bem estilo 'Amy Cahill'. Procurou com os olhos onde estaria sua amiga - que a mataria em poucos minutos. Todos pareciam olhar para ela, a criatura que resfolegava e tinha as bochechas vermelhas. Amy apenas deu um sorriso em meio aquele mar de rostos.

"Quando não tiver nada para fazer para melhorar a situação e todos estiverem lhe olhando descaradamente como se perguntassem "O que ela está fazendo?", ou rindo da bobagem que você fez, sorria, apenas sorria." Iris havia dito isso para ela uma vez, em uma das suas crises de timidez extrema, quando todos olharam para ela quando ela derrubou um refrigerante nela mesma - que nem ela sabia como havia realizado tamanha peripécia - no pátio da faculdade. Nunca mais ela se esqueceu daquele conselho.

De repente algo pegou seu braço. Algo leve e delicado. Nem parecia um toque, mas que uma pétala de uma flor havia encostado no seu braço ou o farfalhar das asas de um beija-flor.

Ela virou-se e se deparou com a amiga. Iris estava fabulosa! Não havia no mundo outra palavra que melhor a descrevesse.

Seu corpo estava adornado por um longo vestido rosa-claro ou seria nude? Nunca sabia o termo da moda... E era todo trabalhado com bordados de flores da mesma cor. O tecido era leve e fluido e tinha um decote em V. As mangas eram largas e soltas, não compridas, curtas, mas que davam um efeito de ser a roupa apropriada para uma criatura como ela. Delicada e leve.

Seu cabelo era o cabelo mais bonito que Amy já vira em toda a sua vida. Na verdade podia-se dizer que seu cabelo era multicolorido. Além de ser de várias cores, em uma profusão de tons castanhos que variavam de um castanho-médio, passando pelo cobre e chegavam quase a um mel, ele podia de fato mudar de cor. E Amy tinha certeza de que não era sua imaginação e que os cabelos da amiga realmente mudavam de cor com o seu humor. Havia dias em que eles estavam tão escuros que chegavam a um castanho profundo, e havia outros em que ele estava quase um loiro-avermelhado, da cor dos raios que o sol emitia no fim da tarde, embora Iris afirmasse categoricamente que seu cabelo era castanho. Eis uma das (poucas) coisas com que ela se irritava: dizer que seu cabelo era loiro. Hoje (e ela não sabia dizer se por causa da luz, dos flashes ou porque seu cabelo realmente mudava de cor) ele estava entre o castanho e o cobre. Ele era todo ondulado e cheio, perfeitamente ondulado, não de um jeito artificial, mas de um jeito muito natural. Ele tinha movimento e era leve, como tudo na amiga.

Amy ficou um pouco desapontada ao ver que o cabelo dela estava preso em um coque elaborado, não que estivesse feio, estava lindo do mesmo jeito, mas Amy preferia ele solto.

O seu rosto tinha uma maquiagem perfeita e quase imperceptível, que tinha o poder de misturar-se a sua pele com facilidade. Sua pele era imaculadamente branca e suas bochechas eram naturalmente rosadas, ela nunca havia visto a amiga passar um blush. Seus olhos eram doces e amendoados. Suas pálpebras estavam adornadas por uma sombra marrom e dourada e seus cílios escuros eram longos e curvados. Seu nariz perfeito se impunha no rosto delicado da garota, um nariz decidido e garboso sempre apontado para cima. Seus lábios desenhados tinham um batom rosado.

Amy via aquela garota todos os dias, sim, não havia um dia que se passasse em que ela não visse Iris, mas todas as vezes que ela olhava para a amiga, sempre se surpreendia de como ela era bela. E mais uma vez ela estava de boca aberta com a supremacia da sua beleza, delicadeza e elegância. Mesmo que agora a amiga não estivesse com um cara muito feliz...

Ela olhou repreensiva para Amy.

– Onde você estava?

– Oi, Iris. Você está muito bonita – Amy falou melíflua.

– Não tente mudar de assunto. À proposito, obrigada. Você também está linda. Sabia que esse vestido ficaria perfeito em você. Eu nunca erro.

– Exatamente – Amy concordou. – Eu sei que _sempre_ estou errada. E mais uma vez eu errei. Estou... – Amy olhou para o relógio – uma hora atrasada. Mas me desculpe, _por_ _favor_! – ela implorou. Iris revirou os olhos

– Certo, está desculpada. O que eu posso fazer? – Iris respondeu em um suspiro. Não havia jeito para ficar com raiva de Amy.

– Obrigada!

– De nada – Iris disse enquanto dava tapinhas no ombro de Amy que havia a abraçado. – Agora vamos aproveitar a festa. Não é sempre que se é convidada para um evento desse!

Amy olhou desconfiada para sua amiga. Ela sempre ia a esses eventos. Iris era uma pessoa fantástica. Ajudava várias ONGs e instituições sempre que podia com trabalhos comunitários. Ela era um ser humano exemplar, além de ser bastante conhecida no meio dos famosos por ser parte Janus.

– Você _sempre_ é convidada. Provavelmente é muito mais importante do que qualquer um desses milionários esnobes que fundam essas instituições só para serem lembrados por alguma coisa que fizeram a vida que não foi corrupção.

A amiga deu um sorriso agradecido, mas um pouco triste.

– As pessoas deviam parar de pensar em si mesmas e pensar mais no próximo...

– Pena que todas as pessoas no mundo não são iguais a você – Amy disse sorrindo para a amiga.

– Não sei se você está falando isso para eu não ficar com raiva de você ou porque é verdade – ela disse, desconfiada da atitude bondosa de Amy.

– Os dois – Amy respondeu e as duas riram. Seria o começo de mais uma noite divertida...

**Hello, hello! Happy carnaval for everybody! #arriscando meu (péssimo) inglês... :/**

**Meu apelo: deixem uma review! Please! \(^o^)/ ****minha carinha fofíssima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MILAGRES ACONTECEM E ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER UM RATO MUTANTE**

Estava em frente a porta no meu apartamento. Pude ouvir Buddy de lá de dentro vir até a porta. Destranquei-a e entrei. Não acendi as luzes, deixei a escuridão me envolver, fatigada com os flashes e lâmpadas fosforescentes da festa. Mas lá estava ele, como eu falara, me esperando em frente a porta. Sempre ficava tão feliz de chegar em casa não importava o tão bom fosse o lugar em que me encontrava. Talvez por tudo o que eu já havia passado ter um lugar seguro fosse tão importante para mim. O mais engraçado é que eu já havia me sentido segura assim, mas não por causa de um lugar e sim por uma pessoa.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar aquelas escarpins que estavam me matando. Depois, despenquei no sofá. Sentia cada músculo do meu corpo moído. Buddy deitou ao meu lado.

Eu achava engraçado como tudo havia passado tão rápido. Olhei para o relógio no meu Iphone. 23:59 então o dia virou e passou a ser 00:00. Também era engraçado como às vezes a coincidência nos prega uma peça. Fazia quatro anos desde que eu vira _ele_ pela última vez. Que nós havíamos nos dado adeus... Doía agora lembrar disso tanto quanto doeu há quatro anos. _Para sempre. _Era isso que ambos havíamos pensado embora nenhum dos dois tivesse tido coragem o suficiente para verbalizar.

_Flashback on_

– _Nunca daria certo_ – eu havia dito. Ele parecia relutante. Apesar das lágrimas que corriam nos meus olhos, eu era a decidida naquele momento. E tinha de ser.

– _Eu não acredito que estamos nos separando por causa de uma faculdade idiota!_ – ele havia dito.

– _Não é uma faculdade idiota, Ian. É a faculdade da minha mãe e é pra lá que eu vou. Será que você não entende que não é só isso? Olhe pra você! Agora olhe pra mim!_

– _Eu vejo a mulher da minha vida._

– _Eu sinto muito. Adeus._

– _Adeus, Amy._

Mas ele não me seguiu ou me impediu de ir. Talvez nós precisássemos. Ele podia ser um príncipe, mas talvez não fosse de um príncipe que eu precisasse.

– Oi, amigo – sorri pra ele. Tive a leve impressão de ver Buddy me retribuir o sorriso.

Descansou sua cabeça no meu colo e eu fiz carinho nas suas costas.

– Buddy, por que as coisas não podem ser mais simples?

Ele levantou seu rosto ao encontro do meu e me lançou um olhar tão... racional e voltou a recostar na minha perna.

– Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não é?

Suspirei, cansada. Isso um dia iria acabar?

– Você sabe o que eu sinto...

Ele se aproximou em um sinal de solidariedade.

– Obrigada – sibilei. – Você me conforta. Hoje eu me lembrei dele.

Dessa vez Buddy levantou a cabeça. Eu sorri.

– Você gosta muito dele, não é?

Mas nem se ele pudesse, ele precisaria falar algo, eu sabia a resposta.

– Ele também gostava muito de você.

De alguma forma foi esquisito usar o passado. _Ele_ - porque eu não ousaria pronunciar, se quer pensar o nome dele! - fazia parte do meu passado?

Buddy olhou fundo em meus olhos. Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando me dizer com aquilo, mas será que era verdade? Será que alguma vez ele sentiu o que eu senti por ele nos momentos mais sutis? Será que eu ainda fazia parte do presente dele como ele fazia parte do meu? Às vezes - e eu digo "às vezes" porque eu não aguentaria nem pensar em 'sempre' - eu achava que não.

Busquei conforto no pelo macio do meu cão. Mas, meu momento saudosista e melancólico foi bruscamente interrompido por um barulho vindo do banheiro. Pulei mecanicamente do sofá em alerta, mas Buddy permaneceu impassível, a não ser pelo movimento em busca do som com a orelha direita. Quase dei um tapa nele pra o coitadinho agir, fazer qualquer coisa para me salvar do que quer que estivesse em meu banheiro. Deveria ser um rato. Achei somente muito estranho meu cão de guarda não se mover um centímetro da sua pose relaxada.

– Sai, Buddy! – cochichei. Ele saiu, ainda que muito preguiçoso.

Procurei alguma coisa que fizesse algum efeito no meu visitante inesperado. Quando vi, meu escarpin de cetim, de 1500 dólares, bico arredondado e salto fino já estava estrategicamente armado em minha mão. Certo, não era a melhor arma para um rato, mas serviria no caso de um projétil e Buddy poderia fazer o resto do serviço.

Isso, naturalmente, era o que eu esperava. Não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Antes de me virar para entrar no corredor, onde estava a porta do banheiro de visitas, ela se abriu e eu ouvi sons de passos.

Ferrou. Meu visitante com certeza não era um rato mutante; era muito pior. Vi uma sombra se mover na escuridão e vir na minha direção. Droga, droga, droga! Olhei para arma em minha mão. Certo, aquilo estava ridículo! Qual era o mal que eu poderia fazer com um escarpin caríssimo em mãos? A não ser que a minha vítima fosse uma aficionada por moda e meu objetivo fosse estragar o sapato - e eu sabia que não era -, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Flexionei minhas mãos, me preparando para o ataque. Só esperava me lembrar de algum deles... Esta seria definitivamente a prova de fogo.

Ok, ok, eu precisava ficar calma. Respirei fundo. Ora, devia ser apenas um Vesper, faixa preta em uma arte mortífera, maléfico e alucinado, sedento por vingança e preocupado apenas com a minha destruição eterna; eu podia dar conta. Então por que que minhas pernas tremiam e eu ainda segurava firmemente e ridiculamente o escarpin na mão? Afinal, o que eu poderia fazer com ele? Furar o olho do meu inimigo com seu salto finíssimo? Até que não era uma má ideia...

Meu inimigo continuou avançando silenciosamente enquanto eu continuava parada em meu medo quase palpável e com o sapato em punhos.

Sua sombra foi tomando forma. Era alto e forte e estava... ora, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura?

– Amy? O que você pretende fazer com esse sapato salto 12 cm? Atirar em mim? Poxa! Que recebida calorosa!

Parei estarrecida. Eu conhecia aquela voz. Ora, depois de dezenove anos vivendo com ele, era impossível esquecê-la!

– Dan?! – inconscientemente um sorriso se espalhou pela minha face. – Você voltou para casa!

Larguei o escarpin e corri para dar um abraço do meu irmão caçula. Bem, caçula mesmo só na idade. Dan havia ficado enorme. Não gordo, mas alto e forte. Estava uns bons 15, se não 20 cm maior que eu. E pude perceber, pela firmeza de seus músculos, que ele não havia poupado exercícios nesses oito meses fora de casa. Pelo que me lembrava ele não estava tão musculoso nem tão alto antes da viagem, tomei quase um choque ao bater meu corpo no dele que estava tão duro quanto uma parede. Dan havia virado um homem em menos de um ano. Não podia entender como isso era possível. Será que não havia reparado antes como ele havia crescido? Ou será que como não o via há algum tempo havia me esquecido do seu porte? Ou será que esses oito meses fizeram realmente toda a diferença?

Não era, de jeito algum, mais aquele garoto vidrado em ninjas e colecionador de cards. Havia crescido e se tornado um belo rapaz - e as garotas é que o digam.

– Hey! Você cresceu! – ele murmurou entre o abraço.

– Acho que essa era minha fala, caçulinha – reclamei. De fato, Dan parecia meu irmão mais velho e eu não gostava disso, tirava toda a minha autoridade - não que um dia eu tivesse tido alguma...

Me separei do seu abraço e olhei para ele, esticando o braço para acender a luz da sala.

– Sério, olhe para você, cara! Está... enorme!

Dan deu um sorriso que foi de orelha a orelha. Parecia que aquilo o deixava feliz.

– Eu sei – ele encolhei os ombros. – Cresci bastante nesse tempo que fiquei fora.

E bota bastante nisso! Dan estava maior que eu há oito meses atrás, mas não tão maior como estava agora. No máximo estava uns cinco centímetros a mais, mas agora...

– Nossa! – foi apenas o que eu consegui falar. Olhei para ele desconfiada: – Você não andou tomando bomba, não é?

Ele riu. Me senti aliviada.

– A gente tem tanta coisa pra falar!

– É, eu sei.

– Quero saber de tudo! Dos lugares que você foi, das comidas que você comeu, das pessoas que conheceu, das coisas que viu, TUDO! – disse-lhe, enumerando com os dedos.

– Certo, certo – ele disse, entre risos. – Calma, Amy! Respira. Eu vou te contar tudo. Sabe, não me lembrava de você ser tão enérgica assim.

Corei.

– Ora, não é sempre que se tem o irmão fugitivo novamente em casa.

Ops! Havia falado o que não devia. Dan abaixou os olhos, envergonhado.

Acontece que Dan não havia viajado há oito meses atrás, ele praticamente havia fugido. Primeiro deu um susto a todos nós, afinal ele simplesmente desapareceu. Ninguém fazia a mínima ideia pra onde o garoto tinha ido. Não haviam o visto saindo para fora do país em qualquer avião, carro ou ônibus. Aí foi aquela loucura: será que os Vespers haviam o raptado? Será que ele estava em perigo? Chegamos até a cogitar que ele estivesse morto! Pois é, como eu disse, uma loucura! Sem notícias, sem avisos, sem ameaças... O tio Fiske só faltou ter um troço. Não sei como eu mesma aguentei de preocupação. Acionamos todos os agentes madrigais existentes da face da terra, acho talvez que foi a maior busca secreta por uma pessoa em bilhões de anos.

Então depois de uma semana inteira, recebemos o aviso de que ele estava vivo, estava bem e fora das garras dos Vespers. Como eu posso dizer...? Foi um alívio e tanto. Ele estava na América do Sul, no Peru, gozando de ótima saúde e nós aqui, mortos de preocupação. Eu quase voei pra lá só para matá-lo pessoalmente, já que os Vespers haviam deixado aquela peste vivinha da silva.

Depois de me recuperar emocionalmente e fisicamente - já que haviam sido noites e mais noites sem dormir - senti, finalmente, o alívio.

Note que _não_ foi nem _ele_ que nos avisou que estava bem. O safado havia pegado uma carona de jatinho com um amigo nosso, o coronel Buther. Dan não havia lhe falado nada a respeito de que não havia nos avisado da sua saída repentina, então por isso o coronel não nos comunicou antes. Segundo ele, reparou que Dan estava um pouco estranho e só depois de uma semana foi que o diabinho contou que não havia avisado a ninguém que havia ido embora de casa.

O que é que Dan pretendia, eu não sei. Se fingir de morto? Sumir do mapa? Ou depois ele manteria contato? Não sei. Apenas depois de três semanas é que ele mandou um e-mail - acho que não telefonou com medo das coisas que eu diria a ele ou de que o tio Fiske o mandasse voltar imediatamente. Dizia nele que estava bem, se desculpava por ter nos deixados preocupados, mas nos comunicava que ainda ficaria um tempo por lá ou o que lhe desse na telha. Prometeu que manteria contato e mandou beijos para todos.

A primeira ligação veio quase dois meses depois. Eu já estava recuperada da raiva e do choque e não gritei com ele nem o repreendi por tal absurdo. Talvez o problema fosse exatamente esse: Dan estava mimado demais. Porém, depois de um tempo, o motivo não parecia ser esse.

Mas por qual motivo? - vocês devem estar se perguntando. A verdade é que isso foi uma incógnita para mim por um bom tempo. Mas, conhecendo meu irmão do jeito que eu o conhecia, terminei por suspeitar do que fosse. Claro que nunca tive absoluta certeza, mas sim uma grande suspeita e acho que isso bastava.

Dan voltou a olhar para mim.

– Não pretendo ir embora novamente, pelo menos não por um bom tempo. Então acalme-se que vai ter bastante tempo junto do seu querido irmão. Mas, se eu te conheço bem, Amy, daqui a uma semana já vai estar brigando comigo.

Ele deu uma risada alta e eu acotovelei a sua costela, brincando.

– Não disse, já começou. Não precisou nem de uma semana! Você bateu o recorde, Amy!


End file.
